thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Xerxes
Rewrite = Biodata Name: '''Raymond "Ray" Xerxes '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''11 (Current residence), 12 (Original birthplace) '''Age: 18 (Based on Governmental Documents) Weapon: '''Scythe, spear, and kama '''Appearance: Standing at 6'4", Ray is slightly taller compared to most of the males his age. He has messy, dark brownish hair as he usually cuts his own hair. His ash greyish eyes and his lack of facial expressions were his notable features, but what really intimidates the others is the noticeable scar that rests on the left side of his cheek, a permanent mark after an intense fight with a bear during a hunting session. Strengths/skills: '''Strength, Wide amount of wildlife survival knowledge, Speed '''Weakness(es): '''Socially crippled, somewhat gullible, Being intimidating '''Fears: '''Witnessing the death of someone he cares for, Being caught by the Capitol '''Token: '''The claw of the bear which ambushed him, giving him his scar. '''Alliance: '''Loner, unless he found someone trustworthy Personality Being isolated from society for a long period of time, Ray is still struggling to keep up with modern social norms. He is often known to be quiet, emotionless, and even threatening by some who crossed him. He was portrayed in a negative spotlight by the Capitol after being involved in the murder case of his parents, which he thoroughly disagrees on but could not do much. Despite the lack of human interactions, he somewhat felt safe and was not demanding any instant changes in his current social life. He is also aware of his status as a wanted fugitive and prevents any common interaction with those he believed will sell him out. However, he does have a soft spot for people who are nice to him, especially those who are facing other dire situations. If gained his trust, he can be seen as a reliable and helpful person, albeit his sometimes overly protective personality towards others. Being used to hunting wild animals for food, he is also quite observant of his surroundings, and will not hesitate to have blood on his hands. He heavily resents the Capitol and its' supporters, and would not show any mercy to those who had crossed him. Backstory '''TRIGGER WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE Ray never remember where or when he was born. To think of it, he does not even remember how do his parents look like, nor did he really care about it. Being the only child to two loyal war veterans for the Capitol, he was given high hopes from them since he was just a child. He was told that he would be another faithful servant to the country, a ruthless warrior that will shed blood for the Capitol. He was given combat training since he was 5, learning hand-to-hand martial arts such as jiujitsu or taekwondo, to using weapons such as swords, arrows, and axes. He was literally modeled to be the perfect soldier. Except he doesn't want to. He wondered why peace and order were never an option for his family. He would much prefer to learn more about the basic guides to survival rather than learning how to wield a sword all day. He was more of an adventurer himself, wanting to embrace nature by facing its challenges, surviving through even the harshest climates. He wanted to land his foot on every dirt in this country, exploring this land with curiosity. He wanted to be in any place in this world, except the ones where people had to die in his hands. But of course, his parents were too ignorant to notice that. They never really cared about his dreams and goals. All they really concerned about is teaching him another way to end a person's life, something which he used to found grotesque and completely wrong. Knowing that his parents would found out his own interest, Ray usually rents a bunch of survival guides from the nearest library and studies them in secret at night, when his parents are usually resting. After years of training, he had finally reached the age of getting a basic education. Being somewhat skilled in combat knowledge, Ray thought that it was finally time for his parents to let him go and attend school. He was dead wrong. Somehow his parents thought education was a complete waste of money and time. They were so dedicated to training him to become a soldier that they thought education was not needed. To make things worse, the training sessions got harsher. As a child, he was used to having physical punishment such as caning and push-ups. But at this time, even the slightest and pettiest mistakes might lead him to unreasonable punishments. He was stomped to the ground for unable to finish 100 push-ups in a minute, he was forced to lift himself on a pull-up bar for an hour on a cold night after being found resting for 3 seconds. At one point, he remembered losing a duel to his father, which ended him losing dinner, and was told to sleep outside in a cold winter night as a price for "being incompetent". Caning and physical and verbal torment are just common at this point. Of course, he felt humiliated and disappointed. He questioned himself if he had done something wrong. If he had disappointed his family. If he was nothing but a burden. He questioned his ability as a son and was shedding more tears than sweat after each training session. However, his questions were all answered when he knew about the Games, and when his parents were eager to let him join. He then realized he was nothing to his parents, except being a devoted weapon to service the Capitol. An entertainer that brings joy to people by claiming the lives of others. And so, his limit was reached. Days later, it was another regular training session. The requirements were getting more ridiculous, and the torments he got were way harsher than before. After losing another hand-to-hand combat with Ray being mercilessly beaten down, his father stared at him as Ray panted in fatigue and agony. Filling with nothing but rage, his father reached for his cane and started to beat him with it, stating how he was nothing but a coward and a disappointment to them. Ray could felt his mother starting to feel sorry for him, but it hurt him seeing as she just stood there doing nothing to stop his father's action. After the beating was done, Ray got back up and reached for the sharp sword which was hanging on the nearby wall. He could hear his father questioning his actions fiercely, but it was too late now. He snapped, and everything that happened next remained a blur. The only thing he remembered was when he regained his conscience, his parents were in front of him, dead, with multiple slashes landed on their torso, neck, head, and limbs. He looked towards his right hand, still armed with the sword, now tainted with their blood. It was at this point that he was unsure whether to feel relieved or terrified, his mind now a complete mess. Are you proud of me now, huh?! Was his only thought towards his parents, being the victims of their own creation. After a few moments, reality hits back, and he realized that he could no longer call this place his home anymore. Using his previous survival knowledge, he gathered everything he needed for his escape. Food, water, clothes, even the sword he used to murder his parents. He then calmly buried his parents behind the yard of his house, and after cleaning the crime scene, he departed his old house without looking back. He was only 12 by that time. Of course, it did not take long for officials to feel suspicious about two missing civilians. Their bodies were found merely weeks after Ray left, which led to a full investigation of the murder. And without a doubt, Ray was on top of the suspect list, as he was the only known person to be present at that period of time. Ray realized that he was wanted by the authorities during his journey across the District 12 border when he found a wanted poster with his face on it. Before that, he had been wandering across districts, trying to evade the attention of the authorities. His plan had failed, and now he needs to hide. But this time, luck was on his side when he found an abandoned small house somewhere in the midst of a forest near the outskirts of District 11. Despite being abandoned, the interior of the house is shockingly tidy and kept untouched. Most parts of the house are made with oak wood, with basic furniture being kept tidily in each room Ray concluded that the owner of the house might not return, as there was no sign of ownership in this house. Thus, he made the building his own. It would be a while until he met another person again. Throughout the years of hiding, he survived by farming crops such as wheat and carrots and soon learned how to hunt. His water source came from a nearby river, where he usually drinks or bathes there. Before winter, he would chop down wood and prepare food stocks like rabbits, enough for him to use for the entire season. Little did he know, 4 years had passed, and his reputation for being a criminal had only increased since. More people attempted to search for this man, but all the efforts were to no avail. During the time being, Ray had as minimum communication with any human as possible. He remembered once a hotheaded traveler refused to leave after fended off the house. Irritated, the traveler rudely slammed the door, only to have his skull slashed by Ray's sword. Ray never knew what to do with the body, so he just buried it under the ground nearby. WIP |-|Original = Biodata Name: '''Ray Xerxes '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''District 15 '''Age: 17 Weapon: '''Scythe and spear '''Appearance: Ray is a little be tall and has an average body size. His skin is normally white and his hair is kinda spiky and as black as his eyes. Strengths/skills: '''Intelligent, brave and is a fast runner. Has good stealth. '''Weakness(es): '''Unsocial, mute and has only little knowledge in plants. Plus, he can't climb. '''Personality: '''Ray is pretty much anti-social, as he never talks much and is pretty much a loner. However, he is a smart guy, and is always full of schemes and tactics. He never really cares what people thinks about him, as long as he achieve his goals. This personality pretty much causes him into many troubles. He has a horrible side, where he is sadistic enough to eat the dead tribute's inners. He is merciless, whether when it's in the Games or during hunting in free time. Whoever who gives him trouble, he will either hurt them badly, or might just as well annihilate them. However, he has another side to his figurely young sister, Anna, who met him during escaping the dis trict. He's been taking care of her like a sibling. Everytime when she has any problems, he will always be on her side, since she does remind him of his family, which has died earlier due to famine. '''Backstory/History: '''Ray's family was a normal happy family at first. Everyday, Ray will brought her little sister to the nearby lake for fishing. After that they will enjoy their capture in their house while talking about interesting stuffs that happened. By that time Ray was still a cheerful guy, as he thought his life is almost complete. But everything changed when the disease striked. His parents are found having this disease, and passed away one by one, leaving him and his sister. When they were trying to escaped, his sister got caught by a bunch of insane infected victims, and was dragged along the road. Seeing her sister got taken by a bunch of infected citizens, Ray can do nothing but leave with tears. Since then, his personality changed. He barely talked and is always depressed. Once, he tried to go back to his home. Everything went empty, as the chaos ruinned his family, and his life. Remembering his sister, he tried to find her everywhere by following blood trails on the ground. He did found his sister, but shes now basically unrecognizable, as most of her body parts are decapitated and missing. He only managed to recognize her by the outfit full with blood. Leaving the district with no hope, he just simply walked into the wood, hoping he gets eaten by something. All out of sudden, something bumped into him as he fell down. "Hey, watch where you're..." he started to yell angrily, until he realized that the girl who bumped him looks familiar. Soon that he realized she looks like his sister, he stunned for a moment, then asked if she's from District 15. Knowing that they had faced the same problem, they decided to stay with each other. Now living in the woods, Ray's life has started to have an uprise. But everything went downhill again when Anna got chosen as a tribute. Preventing the same thing happened again, he volunteered himse lf as a tribute. As a tribute, his hunting skills might come to a use. '''Interview Angle: '''Acts depressed and is being pessimistic. When been asked about his district, he remains silent, and tries to change the topic. Hides about his true self as good as possible. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Gets a weapon (the longer the better) and slay anyone in your way. '''Games Strategy: As a loner, Ray will try to survive by eating other tributes corpse or plants, but h is lack of knowledge to plants is a huge disadvantage. During night, he kills anyone in sight, no matter who he or she is. Token: -''' 'Height: '''183cm '''Fears: '''The loss of his figurely and real sister, Famine '''Alliance: -' '''(RL pic coming soon) Trivia 1) Ray is my first male tribute. 2) He's based on the word 'X-Ray'. 3) His birthday is in the 9th of November. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 15 Category:JackSilenzio's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Unfinished